


Toes

by Onlooker



Series: Habits [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Levi's Endearing Habit, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlooker/pseuds/Onlooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has this weird habit since childhood that when he’s unbelievably happy his toes would curl. Before he’d met Eren, he could only count the number of times his habit resurfaced with one hand.</p><p>But ever since he moved in with Eren, Levi’s already lost count the number of times his toes curled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I can't stop writing this week, I have so many ideas I want/have to write down, its overwhelming.
> 
> This fic is a part of a series that features both Levi's and Eren's Habits.  
> \---  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> If you see any errors please do not hesitate to point them out, you're actually doing me a favour :)  
> \---  
> I'm not sure if all of you will understand the phrase "five past five", I certainly didn't until someone explained to me how to tell the time in Australia. It means the time is 5:05.  
> This is also on FF.NET under the same name except the 'O' is a Zero.

The smooth soles of his shoes.

The cool tiles on the entrance of their apartment.

The solid feeling of the timber floors on their hallway.

The plush carpet of their bedroom. 

The silky sheets of their bed.

 

For the last six months Levi spent living with Eren, he never thought that he’d unconsciously memorise these textures with his toes. Levi has this weird habit since childhood that when he’s unbelievably happy his toes would curl. Before he’d met Eren, he could only count the number of times his habit resurfaced with one hand. But ever since he moved in with Eren, Levi’s already lost count the number of times his toes curled. He often felt annoyed when that overwhelming feeling of happiness would appear because of the littlest things Eren did.

 

The way Eren held his hand _, his toes would curl._

The way Eren hugged him from behind, _his toes would curl._

The way Eren’s hair would stick up when he wakes up in the morning _, his toes would curl._

The way Eren’s eyes shined when he talked about something that interested him _, his toes would curl._

The way Eren kisses his forehead when he was 'dying' in bed with a cold _, his toes would curl._

The way Eren’s teeth showed when he grinned _, his toes would curl._

The way Eren pleasured him, _his toes would curl._

 

Eren… _his toes would curl._

 

Levi stared at their bedroom ceiling. The ceiling fan was on, he lay transfixed at the blades continuously rotating in a perfect circle. It had been a humid day; he hoped that Eren wouldn’t have much trouble getting home.

He knew that Eren had a higher body temperature than the average person. So he had a fairly low tolerance for heat.

In summer he repeatedly had to deal with Eren, being the overgrown child he was, avoid leaving the house when he couldn’t see a single speck of a cloud in the sky. He didn’t blame the man since summers in their suburb were often humid to the point of suffocating.

 

It had been Levi’s day off today, he wanted go somewhere but Eren and all of his friends were busy working. Levi reached over the other end of their king-sized bed to grab his mobile phone that had been charging for the last two hours. He pressed the home button and the screen lit up. It was five past five already, Eren should be home in twenty-five minutes. 

Levi flopped on his back staring at the ceiling once again.

A few minutes later Levi’s ears hear a familiar jingling sound of keys at their apartment entrance. He bolted up from bed so quickly he had to take a moment to wait for the sudden feeling of vertigo to pass. Once the dizziness was gone he walked (no, he did not run like some dog who was happy to see its master come home) all the way to the entrance only to hear Eren opening the screen door. He straightened up as much as he could just as Eren opened the final door.

Eren was startled to see Levi already waiting for him, his eyes had widened comically. The faint gasp that escaped the brunet’s lips made him smirk.

Eren slowly lowered the white plastic bags that he carried in both hands on the tiled floor.

 

“You’re home early.” Levi commented as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

“Yeah, work let me go early ‘cuz I told them I have a darling waiting for me at home.” Eren beamed.

Levi snorted, “Yeah a ‘ _darling’_ that can kick your skinny ass to the moon and back.”

“Excuse me? Did you just call my ass ‘ _skinny_ ’?” Eren slapped his right hand over his chest, offended. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“That’s not how you described it last night.” Eren smirked.

As Levi crossed his arms he rolled his blue-grey eyes cynically at Eren.

Eren lips curled in to a small smile and said, “I’m back.”

Levi uncrossed his arms only to rest one of them on his hip.

 

Eren slowly made his way to Levi who was on top of the step of their entryway where the brunet was forced to take off his shoes. He stopped a short distance from his lover. This way Eren and Levi could see eye to eye given the fact that the step actually boosted his height. Eren’s arms circled around him as he leaned to greet his lover with a chaste kiss.

Their lips were only a few millimetres away from each other. Eren and Levi could feel their eyelids slowly lower instinctively at the small distance between them. They could feel each other’s hot breath intermixing at the close proximity.

“Welcome home…” the raven whispered.

“I’m home.” the brunet replied as he leaned to kiss his lover.

Levi felt soft muscles touch his lips. He tilted his head on one side to deepen the kiss, forcing Eren to mirror his movement.

 

Levi smiled into the kiss as he felt his toes curl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... I just reread this I may have accidentally made Levi seem like such a house wife... (-_-")  
> I set this after he cleaned their apartment and showered. So that's why he's just lounging around the bed.  
> \---  
> I've always envisioned Levi to be the type of person that looks cold on the outside but is all warm and fluff inside. Like he would do things for you without you noticing. For example if you're last to wake up when you go and have breakfast there'd be freshly made coffee (or tea) already made for you. That kind of guy... Do you feel me?  
> \---  
> I would love to know what you think of this fic :)


End file.
